Perfectly Imperfect
by AlleSmileForever
Summary: " What if today was your last day ? If tomorrow was too late ? " " I think that there are just too many spaces between you and me, between us. So, shut up, smile and live each moment like your last ! "
1. Here I Am

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Capitolul 1**

**- Here I Am –**

Uitati-va la noi ! Alergam intr-una … Mereu pe goana … Mereu in intarziere … Tipic pentru specia umana ! Ceea ce ne dorim cel mai mult pe lume este o legatura de suflet. Pentru unii se petrece la prima vedere; stii din prima clipa – destinul si magia lui – si e minunat pentru acei oameni ! Traiesc ca intr-un cantec, viata este o calatorie minunata, dar nu se intampla asa prea des. Pentru noi, ceilalti, e ceva mai putin romantic. E complicat si urat. E vorba de moment pirdute si sanse ratate, oportunitati uitate; este vorba despre a nu fi in stare sa spui ce trebuie sa spui atunci cand trebuie s-o faci. Cel putin, asa a fost pentru mine.

Atâta agitaţie în jurul meu, mi-e greu să văd care-i normalitatea la care trebuie să ajung şi cum să ajung; plina de oameni care-ţi vor binele atâta timp cât tu faci parte din binele lor. Oameni care aşteaptă de la tine să fii într-o anumită măsură pentru a se putea deschide ei, dar în fond, ar trebui să ne deschidem pentru că aşa simţim că trebuie, nu că celalalt s-a deschis către noi - când simţim că putem să ne încredem, că pe urmă ne dezamăgesc acele persoane, e altă poveste.

Ma uit in jurul meu, fiind fermecata de specia umana, de cum fiecare persoana ce se afla in gradina se mista, se agita si se streseaza fara un scop anume, fa sa ii pese cuiva cu adevarat ceea ce face, ceea ce se intampla. Toti doar se muta dintr-o parte in alta, trecand pe langa mine fara sa ma observe, fara sa ma vada, sa ma auda; de parca nici o persoana care se afla in aceasta cursa mortala a vietii nu ar sti ca exist, de parca as fi invizibila.

Si atunci apari tu. Tu, da tu, te indrepti spre mine cu un zambet mare si calduros pe buze, intinzand mana pentru a putea primi cadoul de la mine. Te uiti la mine bucuros si imi spui ca te bucuri ca am putut sa ajung la petrecerea de ziua ta; mai adaugi si ca nu ar fi la fel de frumos daca nu as fi venit, daca nu eram aici, cu tine, pirduti in acest moment magic. Eu iti spun acea urare specifica: „ La multi ani ! „, in timp ce te iau in brate si te intreb ce mai faci tu, ce-ti mai face sotia, copiii.

Acesta imbratisare imi stapunge sufletul, imi ajunge in cel mai intens abis al sufletului meu. Simt cum inima incepe sa o ia la goana, vrand cu nerabdare sa sara din interiorul meu. Dusmanul meu, dragostea, pune din nou stapanire pe mine, vrand sa-mi acapareze din nou orice particica a corpului. Fiecare coltisor al mintii mele este invadat de mirosul tau strident de parfum, nemairamanand niciun loc care sa poata gandi logic, care sa nu fie inundat de aroma dragostei ce ti-o port, care sa nu fie invaluit de mireasma corpului tau. Izul tau m-a facut prizoniera propriilor sentimente, m-a facut sa ma simt prinsa ca intr-o cusca a emotiilor.

Deodata, te desprinzi incetisor din imbratisare, facand ca rana din interiorul meu sa doara si mai stare, faci in asa fel incat sa-mi injectezi sufletul cu mai multa suferinta, facandu-ma sa fiu imuna oricarei aparari; simt un fel putere in mine care incearca sa iasa la suprafata si sa-ti arate ca si inima mea poate trimite anticorpi impotriva ta, ca pot fi puternica, incercand sa ascund iubirea care se mareste in fiecare secunda in care ma aflu langa tine.

Cand in sfarsit corpurile noastre nu mai sunt lipite, tu imi rostesti pe un ton duce, entuziast:

- Sakura, trebuie sa-ti arat muntele de cadouri pe care l-am primit. Si, pe langa asta, trebuie sa vezi pe cine am invitat, cine a venit la aniversarea mea doar pentru a te vedea pe tine: fratii tai, Kurenai, Iruka si Kakashi, si Tsunade, cea mai buna prietena a ta. Nu-i asa ca iti era dor de ei ?

Eu dau din cap in semn de afirmativ, in timp ce tu imi apuci mana, trafandu-ma spre masa de langa vila. In momentul in care mana ta a facut contact cu a mea, am simtit cum o mie de fiori mi-au acaparat corpul, trecanf pe sirea spinarii, apoi prin restul trupului, facandu-ma sa tresar.

Ma tragi spre locul unde se afla acele patru persoane mult prea importante pentru mine. Simt cum dorul din sufletul meu, iese la sufrafata, facandu-ma cat mai nerabdatoare sa revad jumatatea pirduta a inimii mele, ei, fratii mei si, bineinteles, Tsunade. De blonda mi-a fost cel mai dor, nu am mai vazut-o de la sfarsitul liceului, de acum opt ani, de cand am inceput medicina impreuna cu tine, Sasuke.

In cateva secunde ne aflam in fata celor patru, care se uita ciudat la mine, cu o urma de dezamagire ce se putea citi cu usurinta pe fata lor. Probabil ca fiecare se astepta sa ma vada fericita, alaturi de un barbat care sa ma protejeze - cineva care sa nu fie casatorit, asa ca tine, cu o prefacuta care doar isi bate joc de tine, care iti iubeste doar banii.

Off, Sasuke, ce n-as da sa fiu eu in locul sotiei tale, sa fie eu Anko si sa fim atat de fericiti impreuna. Dar nu, nu se poate, deoarece tu vrei o femeie frumoasa in viata ta, vrei pe cineva cu care sa nu-ti fie rusine sa iesi in lume, nefiindu-ti frica ca nu se descurca in nicio situatie mai complicata.

Nu mai stau sa ma pierd in amintirea infinitului nesfarsit de lucruri neintamplate vreodata si iti dau drumul la mana, ducandu-ma la Tsunade sa o imbratisez calduros, spunandu-i cat de dor mi-a fost de ea. Dar nici ea nu mai este la fel, s-a schimbat mult, foarte mult. Din acea fata jucausa, cam nebuna si mult prea optimista a devenit o femeie serioasa, foarte fericita alaturi de familia sa, si deasemeanea, mult prea eleganta. Nu mai poarta acei colanti colorati cu maieu, prinzandu-si parul in doua coditi amuzante, extrem de lungi. Acum are parul scurt, pana la umeri si este imbracata intr-un costum de calitate, scump, care o face sa pare mai sofisticata, mai extravaganta. Arata mult mai matura decat este; chiar daca are douzeci si opt de ani nu pare, desi chipul este este fin, fara riduri, fara cosuri, fara puncte negre – nici nu o mai recunosc.

Nu imi place atat de mult de noua Tsunade, este altfel, nu mai este acea prietena a mea p care o cunosteam mai bine decat pe mine insumi – este o alta persoana, o fiinta pe care nu am mai intalnit-o niciodata, doar am vazut-o intr-unul dintre albumele nostalgice ale mintii mele; unu album din colectia celor cu anii de liceu, cele pe care le frecventez mult prea des avand in vedere varsta pe care o am, fiind constienta ca nu pot face nimic pentru a da timpul inapoi, pentru a schimba trecut ce influenteza prezentul intr-un mod imposibil de inteles.

Chiar cand vreau sa ma duc spre fratii mei, cei trei ingeri pazitori care mi-au fost ataturi de nenumarate ori, sunt distrasa de tine, cand aud acea voce divina ce ma farmeca fara motiv, spunandu-mi:

- Saku, vii un pic sa-ti arat ce vroiam sa-ti arat, apoi te poti intoarce la ei ? Hai, te rog ! Stiu ca pe mine ma vezi in zi, mai multdecat de admiri pe tine in oglinda, si stiu ca te-ai plictisit de fata mea, dar e important ...

Il aud pe fratele meu, Kakashi, cum te intrerupe, spunandu-ti pe un ton indraznez:

- Sigur ca te va insoti, Sasuke, o sa aiba destul timp pentru a sta cu noi si dupa. Azi este mai important sa stea cu tine, doar este ziua ta si ai nevoie de bombonica asta roz, nu-i asa ?

Fara sa mai stau pe ganduri, vin spre tine, in timp ce le fac cu mana fratilor mei. Te urmez spre locul unde se afla acel munte cu cadouri. Chiar in mijlocul gradinii, sub acel clar de seminula se ne lumina perfect fetele. Noaptea ne inconjura, dar o lumina slaba de acapara fetele, lasandu-ne sa ne analizam mai bine unul pe celalalt.

Cand ajungem in dreptul mesei , tu ma iei de mana, atingi masa cu mana cu care o tineai si pe a mea, vrand sa-mi spui ceva. Dar cand mainile noastre au facut contact cu lemnul mesei, totul dispare.

Negru. Doar negru. Nu pot vedea nimic altceva decat un negru interminabil, apasator, dureros. Nu stiu unde sunt si de ce ma aflu aici. Nu-mi e frica, deoarece stiu ca tu esti cu mine si totul va fi bine, atata timp cat vom fi impreuna. Ma simt ca intr-o gaura neagra ce imi mananca corpul, ce ma sfasie fara a ma atinge. Ceva foarte ciudat ni se intampla, dar nu stiu ce, nici tu nu stii.

Ne tinem strans de maini, nevrand sa ne despartim, eram déjà destul de speriati si intrebatori.

Dar nu mai avem timp sa facem nimic, deoarece ne trezim intr-un loc total diferit de orice vazusem noi vreodata. Tu ma strangi mai tare de mana, facandu-ma sa tresar. Nici unul din noi nu ma spune nimic, ne uitam pierduti la locul in care ne aflam. Cum am ajuns aici ? Ce cautam aici ? De ce ? Tot felul de intrebari imi misuna prin cap, facandu-ma sa uit pentru o fractiune de secunda de tine.

Ma uit in jur, apoi la tine, apoi din nou la locul ce ne inconjoara si inca o data la tine. Si fara sa-mi dau seama ca spun ce gandesc, imi aud vocea rasunand:

- Uitati-va la noi ! Alergam intr-una … Mereu pe goanna … Mereu in intarziere … tipic pentru specia umana ! Dar, uneori, goanna incetineste doar atat cat trebuie, cat este nevoie pentru ca toate piesele puzzle-lului sa-si gaseasca locul. Destinul isi pune magia la lucru, facand ca totul sa capete o infatisare feerica. Si simti legatura de suflet pe care ti-ai dorit-o de atata timp.


	2. You Can't Take Me

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Capitolul 2**

**- You can't take me – **

- Comunicarea. Este primul lucru pe care-l invatam in viata … Pe masura ce crestem, invatam cuvintele si incepem sa vorbim; devine din ce in ce mai greu sa stii ce sa spui sau cum sa ceri ce ai nevoie. Nu vrem sa auzim unele lucruri si spunem unele chestii pentru ca nu mai putem pastra tacerea.

Tu, Sasuke, te uiti uimit la mine, nestiind de ce spun tot ceea ce spun, fara sa-ti dai seama la ce ma gandesc de fapt, fara sa stii ce simt. Ma privesti de parca ai putea vedea prin mine, de parca a-si fi invizibila, inexistenta.

Ma uit prin jur, coplesita de o confuzie cetoasa. Peisajul ce ne invaluie este unul inspaimanatator, infricosator, infiorator. Tot ceea ce ne invaluie este posomorat, plin de tristete, durere; de parca o furtuna a trecut pe aici si a distrus totul in jurul ei, a lasat natura fara pic de viata, i-a furat si ultima picatura de prosperitate, lasand totul intr-o tortura a amaraciunii.

Copacii au o culoare murdara, noroioasa, ca si cum ar fi acoperiti de o pelerine de namol, o plapuma invizibila facuta din mal. Natura este alcatuita numai din glod, un strat nesfarsit de tina; doar aici, in locul in care ne aflam noi doi, Sasuke.

Vantul suiera peste tinutul parasit, parca aducand un val de depresie cu el. Simt cum ma cuprinde tristetea, punand stapanire pe mintea mea, pe gandurile mele, apoi pe intreg corpul. Insa, acel val de suferinta imi este imediat ameliorat de catre tine, de vocea t ace imi sopteste:

- Tristetea este o melancoliena sufletului etern, pe cand melancolia este o tristete a sufletului efemer … Dar aici, aici este o exceptie: in acest loc uitat de lume, parasit de fericire suntem intr-o alta dimensiune, un spatiu unde realitatea inseamna doar o poveste nesfarsita patata de o ratiune mult prea imperfect pentru a nu putea fi numita perfecta.

Ma uit la tine pierduta, scursa printr-o prisma ce ai alcatuit-o vorbindu-mi; este pur si simplu magic.

Peste copacii aproape dezgoliti din jurul nostru, peste nudul lor maroniu, se astern picaturi mici de apa, care ii inconjoara ca o coroana de Frunze nepalpabila, o coroana care le intregeste crengutele zgribulite de singurate.

Cat de mult mi-as dori sa pot deschide portile sufletului meu si sa privesc inauntru cum se asterne toamna peste el. Sa vad cum pulseaza sangele prin vinele frunzelor ruginii, sa vad cum scoarta copacilor se umezeste, sa vad cum rasina se topeste sub puterea ploii. Atatea ramuri, atatea suferinte si dureri stinse cu melancolie si o melodie de suflet. Izvoare nesecate de lacrimi fierbinti care imi racesc trupul, in bataia vantului...

Un camp infinit de umbre ce pier sub cerul intunecat. O padure plina de mister in care raul si Binele nu exista. Pasarile vazduhului ciugulind piesele puzzle-ului in nuante de mov. Ajuta-ma Doamne sa inteleg cantecul ploii care rasuna neincetat in urechile mele...

Natura ma alinta cu un cantec de leagan in timp ce somnul ma infioreaza ... e un cutremur si un vartej totodata.

- Acea persoană care încearcă să trăiască singură, va eşua ca fiinţă umană. Inima i se va ofili dacă nu va răspunde altei inimi. Mintea se va micşora dacă aude numai ecourile gândurilor sale, fără a găsi şi altă sursă de inspiraţ mei, va rog, deschideti-va sufletele si nu mai fiti atat de singuri, desi sunteti mereu impreuna. Dsti-va seama despre ce vorbesc, de ce v-am adus aici – in Lumea De Sus – si chinuiti-va sa va intelegeti pe voi insiva, unul pe celalalt, sentimente ce v-am invaluit cu mult timp in urma dar le-ati ingropat ascuns in adancul sufletului. Acum, scapati de toate esecurile, toate tristetile, vechile iubiri si traiti ! Supravietuiti ! Si, in acelasi timp, aratati-va sentimentele – nu ezitati in niciun moment, nu va mai intrebati ce este de facut si daca este bines au rau; nu conteaza decat sa va simtiti bine ! Veti sta aici pana veti face ceea ce v-am spus, apoi va veti intoarce inapoi in lumea voastra, iar nimeni nu va sti ce s-a intamplat. Ma intorc mai tarziu sa va verific. Sasuke, Sakura ….

Tut e uiti mirat in jur, nestiind de unde se aude vocea aceea batraneasca, incercandu-ti sa-ti dai seama daca este o farsa sau nu; incerci sa intelegi dar totul este confuz, de parca timpul s-a oprit in loc. Si stiu ca ma simti cum stau si te privesc, cum te agiti, cum respire greu, cum este ingrijorat, acaparat de teama.

Am gasit cheia care opreste timpul, cel putin pentru mine . Daca ploaia s-ar opri, atunci si eu as inceta sa traiesc, as ingheta in puterea emotiei si fanteziei .

Mana ta rece e o placere care mangaie o frunza la fel de rece, dar cand imi atinge o particica a corpului, a fetei, simt cum totul este altfel. Nimic nu mai arata la fel, totul este acoperit de puf roz, spinii negriciosi intrand in pamant. E mai mult decat teama si nesiguranta – este obistuinta.

Si da, eu totusi zambesc cand privesc acest tablou zapacit conturat doar de sentimente ... si asta chiar daca esenta fuge de mine asa cum fuge si mercurul prin fata acelorasi ochi infiorati. Nu ma mai privy intrebator, nu ma mai crede nebuna pentru faptul ca buzele mele contin o doza de optimism transformat intr-un zambet.

Izul tau este ca o potiune, ca un drog; pe care il iau pentru a uita de acele de peste zi, dar, in mod paradoxal, mai multi imi aminteste de acestea.

Numai ceata a mai ramas sa ne aminteasca ca a fost odata toamna prin aceste taramuri. Ceata, care odinioara ne invada plamanii, acum este chiar necesara pentru supravietuirea noastra … sau doar a mea. E indispensabila.

Vad un caine turbat ce apare de nicaieri, distugand linistea ce asurzea momentul nostrum de tacere. Se indrepta , alergand cu o viteza inimaginabila, spre noi, vrand sa ne distruga, sa ne sfasie in mii si mii de bucatele.

Tu nu mai stai pe ganduri, ma iei de mana, ma tragi, incepand sa alergam de potaia ce facea spume la gura. Desi, era doar un animalut mic si zburlit, lovit de soarta, parea o fiinta rea, caruia ii apartinea un suflet indurerat, putrezit de amaragiune.

Alergam cat de repede puteam, dar, din cauza tocurilor ce le purtam, am cazut, ramanand in urma ta, ca intotdeauna. Atunci, in momentul in care am crezut ca voi ramane acolo, prada acelui animal, frica a pus stapanire pe mine, facandu-ma sa rostesc pe un ton stins, lipsit de viata:

- Unele lucruri reprezinta mai mult decat ceea ce spui … sunt ceea ce faci. Spui unele lucruri pentru ca nu ai de ales; alte lucruri le tii pentru tine, dar cele mai importante lucruri nu mai au nevoie de cuvinte.


	3. Panza De Paianjen A Propriilor Temeri Ob

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Capitolul 3**

**- Panza De Paianjen A Propriilor Temeri Obscure – **

- Viata omului este o insiruire de alegeri … Da sau nu, inauntru sau afara, sus sau jos. Si mai sunt si alegerile cu adevarat importante: sa iubesti sau sa urasti, sa fii erou sau sa fii un las, sa lupti sau sa cedezi … Sa traiesti … sau sa mori. Asta este alegerea cea mai importanta, Si, uneori, alegerea nu ne apartine.

Eu m-am facut medic pentru ca am vrut sa salvez vieti omenesti, dart u ? Tu de ce ai devenit doctor, pentru ca nu pre ate vad intorcandu-te la mine, salvandu-ma ? Adevarat, ai ajutat de atatea ori oameni, i-ai salvat de la moarte darundu-le o viata mai lunga, mai frumoasa. Dar … pe mine de ce nu ma poti salva, de ce ma lasi aici, prada acestui caine turbat, un animal ce nu mai poate gandi limpede si actioneaza fara sa-si dea seama ce face ? De ce nu te intorci dupa mine ? Am nevoie de tine, Sasuke.

Ma uit o data dupa tine, asteptand sa te intorci dupa mine, apoi ma uit in jurul meu, intr-un sfarsit atintindu-mi privirea spre caine, care se indrepta spre mine cu viteza. Dar nu este singur; este insotit de mii si mii de paianjeni, insect, gandaci, serpi si alte chestii infioratoare.

Simt cum frica imi acapareaza tot corpul, dizandu-mi fiinta in mii te particule inspaimntate, facandu-ma sa ma scufund intr-un abil al fricii – locul unde, orice mi-a provocat vreodata pana si cea mai mica teama, va iesi la suprafata, se va abate asupra mea, incercand sa-mi fure si ulta ramasita de viata, facandu-ma sa mor … de frica.

Fara sa constientitez ca stau tremuranda pe poteca namolita, imi dau seama ca imi misuna niste cuvinte prin cap; ceva ce mi-ai spus tu, Sasuke, inainte de a opera pentru prima oara singura. A fost atat de perfect tot ceea ce mi-ai spus, a fost pur si simplu o sinctonizare ideala; nici nu stiu cum as fi putut sa fac acel transplant de inima daca nu ti-as fi ascultat cuvintele. Iti multumesc pentru vorbele acelea:

_" Viata merita traita. Obstacolele din vietile noastre si problemele cu care se confrunta oamenii, zilnic, ii fac pe unii oameni sa se dea batuti. Abandonul nu este o sonutie. Viata trebuie traita, cu bune si cu rele, cu dorinta de a depasi obstacolele si de a deveni mai puternici. Fiecare are cate o viata in mainile sale, care atarna doar de un mic si subtire fir de ata. Fiecare incearca sa protejeze acea viata pe care o are, sa aiba grija de ea si sa o faca cat mai lunga. Noi, medicii, suntem diferiti de restul oamenilor. Noi avem mai multe vieti in mainile noastre, vieti ale unor oameni pe care nici nu ii cunoastem. Suntem responsabi de mulgte lucruri si nu are intotdeauna cine sa ne ajute, sa ne zica ce sa facem sau sa ne dea sfaturi. Cu fiecare zi care trece, totul devine mai greu, mai complicat, mai intens… mai real."_

Chiar cand vreau sa-mi inched ochii, asteptandu-mi sfarsitul , momentul in care viata mea se va sfasi, te vad pe tine cum te intorci speriat spre mine. Pe fata ta se vedea ingrojorarea care iti trecea prin vene, facandu-ti inima sa-ti pulseze mai rapid. Esti speriat, temator, trist. Iti pot simti durerea ce ti-a incatusat sufletul, facand ca zambetul calduros si bland sa-ti dispara de pe chip. Dupa fata ta … as putea spune chiar ca-ti pasa, ca esti ingrijorat pentru mine, pentru viata mea, pentru pierderea mea. Sa fie oare adevarat ? Tu chiar te temi ca m-ai putea pierde ? Dar de ce, de ce iti pasa ? Eu nu sunt decat prietena ta cea mai buna, nimic mai mult; nu insemn nimic pentru tine.

Cand esti la doar cativa metri departare de mine te pot auzi urland cat te tin plamanii, in timp ce lacrimile fierbinti iti sareau din ochi, alunecand alert pe obraji. Cuvintele ce le zbieri, racnind puternic:

- Sakura ! Sakura ! Sakura ! Unde esti ? De ce mi-ai dat drumul la mana ? Raspunde-mi ! Nu ma lasa aici, singur; am nevoie de tine, Saku ! Stii doar cat de importanta esti pentru mine, cat de multi mi pasa mie de tine, desi esti doar cea mai buna prietena a mea ! Spune ceva – trebuie sa stiu ca esti bine, ca nu ai patit nimic … ca acel caine nu ti-a facut nimic ! Te rog, Sakura, nu ma parasi ! Eu …

Dar chiar in acel moment, clipa in care credeam ca-mi vei spune ca ma iubesti, ma zaresti stand amortita pe jos, cu ochii inlacrimati, soptindu-ti numele de nenumarate ori. Maresti viteza cu care alergai, ajungand in cateva secunde la mine. Te arunci jos, langa mine, pe pamantul rece si umed, soptindu-mi pe un ton dragastos ce exprima si o urma de bucurie – se simtea – dar nu uiti sa ma iei in brate, sa-ti treci mana prin suvitele carliontate ale parului meu roz – care este foarte incurcat:

- Credeam ca te-am pirdut, ca ir ai renuntat sa lupti, lasandu-ti viata sa se scurga printre dintii cainelui ! Doamne, Sakura, nu stii, n-ai nicui cea mai vaga idée ce mult ma bucur ca te-am gasit ! As fi murit daca patisei ceva …

Apoi, imi dai un sarut scurt pe frunte, in timp ce te ridici, carand-ma in brate. Pentru mine asta este un semn clar ca ceva se schimba in viata mea, ca se petrece ceva ce va avea influente mari asupra mea, a ta … poate a noastra, impreuna.

Toti presupunem ca schimbarile serioase din vietile noastre se intampla lent, pe o perioada lunga de timp, dar nu e adevarat. Chestiile majore se intampla intr-o clipa. O singura clipa poate schimba viata si soarta unui om. Intreaba orice doctor si iti poate spune exact momentul cand a devenit doctor. De cele mai multe ori nu este vorba despre ziua in care a absolvit facultatea. Despre orice ar fi vorba, nimeni nu uita. Cateodata nici nu stii ca ceva s-a schimbat, crezi ca ai ramas la fel si viata ta se desfasoara la fel. Dar cand te trezesti intr-o buna zi, te uiti in jur si nu mai recunosti nimic, absolut nimic. Nu uiti niciodata clipa in care devii doctor. Un buton este apasat si deodata nu mai e doar o joaca de copii, este real. Iti castigi halatul alb. Ceea ce s-ar putea sa nu bagi in seama este ca momentul in care devii doctor… te schimba.

Deodata ochii mi se inchid, iar inima incepe sa-mi mai bata. Pulsul imi scadea considerabil, , dar, eu, imi fortez inima sa mai bata putin, pentru a-ti spune din nou, in caz ca n-ai auzit prima data:

- Da sau nu, inauntru sau afara, sus sau jos. Sa traiesti sau sa mori, sa fii erou sau sa fii un las, sa lupti sau sa cedezi … O s-o mai spun o data, inca o data, o singura data, ca sa ma asigur ca ma asculti, ca ma auzi. Viata omului este o insiruire de alegeri. Sa traiesti … sau sa mori. Asta este alegerea cea mai importanta. Si, uneori, aceasta alegere nu ne apartine.


	4. Some Kind Of Miracle

**Perfectly Imperfect**

**Capitolul 4**

**- Some Kind Of Miracle –**

Exista miracole medicale. Fiind credinciosi la altarul stiintei, nu ne place sa credem ca exista miracole. Dar exista. Se intampla lucruri; nu le putem explica, nu le putem controla. Dar se intampla. Miracolele se intampla in medicina. Se intampla in fiecare zi … doar ca nu intotdeauna cand avem nevoie de ele.

- Sakura, Sakura ! Ce ai patit, ce ti s-a intamplat ?

Te aud cum urli disperat, in timp ce imi verifici pulsul, care este destul de slab. Constati ca starea mea nu este prea buna, neintelegand de ce. Ce mult mi-as dori sa pot deschide gura sis a pot sa-ti rostec acele cuvinte cheie, de ce am lesinat. Mi-as dori sa-ti pot spune cat de tare ma doare piciorul sis a te lass a imi acorzi primul ajutor. Chiar daca esti un neurochirurg, sunt sigura ca inca mai stii cum se acorda primul ajutor in cazul unei muscaturi de caine. Dar, mai intai, trebuie sa-ti dai sit u, singur, seama ca la piciorul stang am unul dintre cele doua tipuri de muscatura de caine: inteparea. Daca ti-ai da seama ca gamba mi-a fost perforata de dintii turbati ai acelui caine, as putea sa ma ajuti. Dar, daca nu-ti dai seama la timp, oare, voi fi bine ?

Hmm … ma intreb de ce am lesinat, de ce nu sunt inca treaza; pana la urma am fost muscata de un caine turbat nu de un sarpe veninos. Piciorul nu mi-a fost sfasiat, deci nu am lesinat de durere. Dar atunci, de ce ?

- Sakura, revino-ti ! De ce ai lesinat ?! Off, de ce nu imi pot da seama ce ti s-a intamplat, ce a cauzat lesinul tau ? De ce sunt atat de prost, de incompetent ?

Te aud cum te vaiti, cum este ingrijorat si confuz. Te uiti la mine, in jurul nostrum, apoi din nou la mine, si inca o data la locul ce ne inconjoara. Privirea iti ramane atintita spre locul unde m-ai gasit. Te uiti atent la acel loc, cautand ceva, pe cineva: cainele. Cred ca ti-ai dat seama ca am fost muscata de acel animal, deoarece nu mai stai pe ganduri si ma ridici; incepi sa alergi spre un adapost, tinandu-ma in brate, ca pe o mireasa – mireasa ta.

Nu am idée unde m-ai adus, cat de departe ai mers, dar cred ca suntem in siguranta. Poate ca m-a adus intr-o pestera sau o casa bantuita de singuratate.

Simt cum piciorul imi amorteste, in timp ce saliva cainelui turbat se prelinge pe liciorul meu, devenind scarbos. Nu stiu ce faceai tu, dar cred ca iti dautai trusa de prim ajutor pe care o cari tot timpul cu tine. Doamne ajuta, sa o ai si de data asta. Nu ai plecat nici macar data fara ea, cred ca nici la baie; nu este posibil sa nu o ai acum la tine.

Deodata, constat ceva important, un amanunt semnificativ: stiu de ce am lesinat. Fara sa-mi dau seama ca nu mai sunt lesinata, urlu pe un ton entuziast:

- Da, mi-am dat seama de ce, de ce am lesinat ! Din cau ….

Dar nu apuc sa termin ceea ce aveam de zis, deoarece tu imi pui mana la gura spunandu-mi sa fac liniste, in timp de ma priveai adanc in ochi.

Simt cum ma pierd in abisul din ochii tai, in acel negru intens ce iti staluceste. Uit si de durere, atata timp cat tu ma te uiti la minecu o privire atat de blanda, ocrotitoare. Ma faci sa ma topesc toata numai cu caldura ce se simte in ochii tai. Ma simt ca un cub de gheata ce sta pe asphalt, intr-o zi in care soarele in arata caldura intr-un mod deosebit; tu este acel soare, soarele meu.

Tu rupi tacerea ce ne inconjoara, acea liniste asurzitoare pirzandu-se odata cu cuvintele ce le spui:

- Nu mai urla, nu stiu, inca, cat de sigur este acest loc. Trebuie sa fim atenti, precauti la tot ce se petrece; nu putem sa fim distrasi de nimic, suntem ca intr-o cursa contra cronomentru – timpul ne este dusman. Daca nu avem grija …

- Sasuke, gandeste pozitiv ! Nu iti mai face atatea griji ! Mai bine ajuta-ma cu muscatura cainelui – trebuie sa o dezinfectam cumva. Ai trusa de prim ajutor la tine ?

Tu imi dai un raspuns afirmativ, in timp o scoti din buzunarul interior al sacoului tau negru. Ce bine iti sta imbracat asa; elegant, rafinat – extravagant de fermecator !

Tutusi, tu imi intrerupi visarea, dandu-mi o veste tragic, socanta:

- Sakura, am o mica problema: nu mai stiu cum se acorda primul ajutor in cazul unei muscaturi de animal, de caine. Sunt neurochirurg, nimic mai mult. Stiu tot ceea ce tine de … Imi mai amintesc un lucru, care mi-as dori sa nu fie adevarat … Muscaturile animalelor turbate cauzeaza lenisul, atunci cand saliva intra in corpul persoanei. Tu ce fel de muscatura prezinti ?

- Intepare. **Plaga intepata** rezulta in momentul in care dintii cainelui penetreaza pielea persoanei vatamate – adica eu.. Inteparea este foarte expusa la infectie, deoarece dintii cainelui injecteaza bacteriile in momentul in care perforeaza pielea. Bacteriile au sansa sa se multiplice cu usurinta pentru ca locul este prielnic: cald, intunecat si inchis, astfel dezinfectarea se face cu dificultate. Eu mai stiu pasii pentru dezinfectare: lasa rana intepata de caine sa sangereze cateva minute ; bineinteles, daca sangele nu curge excesiv. Este un mod simplu si eficient ca bacteriile transmise prin muscatura de caine sa fie expulzate afara. Rana trebuie spalata cu un sapun anti-bacterial si lasa apa sa curga peste muscatura timp de 5 minute. Este un pas vital pentru a combate infectarea ranii. Acopera zona afectata cu un bandaj de tifon steril. Daca nu ai la indemana un tifon steril, foloseste un servetel de hartie de unica folosinta. Evita sa folosesti un prosop sau o batista din material textil, deoarece se pot gasi pe acestea alte bacterii. Pentru plaga intepata poti folosi un unguent antibiotic, dupa care acopera cu un bandaj steril pentru a compresa rana sangeranda.

- Iti imaginezi ca noi nu avem tot ceea ce ne trebuie, nu ? Trebuie sa facem cumva sa improvizam lucrurile. Era un rau la cativa metri de locul unde te-a muscat cainele, dar nu putem merge pana acolo, nici nu te pot lasa singura aici. Ar trebui sa mai fie o sursa de apa si in fata, nu ? Te iau in brate si mergem – trebuie sa ne grabim !

Nu mai stai pe ganduri si procedezi intocmai cum ai spus: ma iei in brate si mergem in fata, in cautarea apei. Sper sa avem norocul de a gasi apa, daca nu … nu stiu ce se va intampla, nici nu vreau sa imi reamintesc ce pot pati de la o simpla muscatura !

Este numai vina mea pentru situatia asta, sunt sigura ca nu va iesi nimic bine. Si acum te pun sip e tine in pericol.

Auch, gamba piciorului ma doare din ce in ce mai tare. Incepe sa ma suture ingrozitor, arzandu-mi puterea de a mai rezista. Era mai bine cand nu eram treza, cand era lesinata, atunci nu puteam simti durerea.

Observand, tu, ma intrebi daca mai pot rezista, in timp ce o iei la fuga spre un parau ce l-ai vazut la cativa metrii de noi. Cand ajungem acolo, tu faci tot ceea ce ti-am spus, executi acel procedeu perfect, ca un adevarat profesionist. Iti multumesc !

- Gata ! Acum ar trebui sa fii bine, nu mai esti in pericol.

Eu iti zambesc, ridicandu-ma in picioare. Pentrun o secunda, atentia imi este atrasa de tine si ma dezechilibrez. Tu, fiind fix in fata mea ma prinzi … dar intr-un mod mult prea apropiat, as putea spune. Buzele noastre aproape s-au intersesctat; ar fi fost magnific !

Timp de cateva minute ramanem asa, acolo, imbratisati, privind pirduti unul in ochii celuilalt.

La sfarsitul unei astfel de clipe, cand atat de multe rugaciuni primesc raspunsuri si atat de multe nu primesc … Ne luam miracolele de unde le gasim. Ne intindem peste prapastie si uneori, impotriva tuturor probabilitatilor, impotriva oricarei logici, ne atungem.


End file.
